


Ghost of A Chance

by JingleBee



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An amateur ghost hunter gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> heads up I call my sole Lucas in this one because i wrote this in creative writing class

“Okay, we do this by the book. No heroics, and check your fire. I don’t wanna get hit with any stray beams.” Danse said.

“Understood.” Lucas replied.

“What happens if you do get hit? Does your soul get caught?” Hancock joked.

“Exactly.”

“Let’s get this over with.” Nick said, adjusting the collar of his trenchcoat.

They group then broke off into teams. Nick taking Hancock, and Lucas teamed with the intrepid Piper, and splintered off into the dark, foreboding hospital.

“You ready for this, Blue?” Piper referred to the cerulean jumpsuit Lucas wore.

He snapped out of his trance like state of staring at the small golden ring in his hand.

“As always.” He smiled.

Medford Memorial Hospital. Reports came in of strange paranormal activity from the long forgotten building. Danse suspected the spirits of those who died at the hands of Dr. Pickman and his twisted experiments. Perhaps the group’s rivals, The Institute was involved. Whatever it was, it was the duty of the Commonwealth Paranormal Investigation Agency to get in and exterminate all restless spirits before they wander and bring harm to any civilians.

Piper and “Blue” cautiously crept through the long, ivory halls of the hospital, making sure to overstep any long-picked remains dressed in tattered gowns. Piper waved the strange device, reading the rooms for ghostly energy.

“So…first time out in the field. How you holding up Blue?” She tried to pass the time with idle conversation.

“Me? I’m just fine. You’re the one who’s sweating bullets Piper.” Lucas playfully retorted.

“Yeah right. This isn’t my first gunfight.” Piper said, before checking to see if Lucas was looking and wiping her brow.

Interrupting their childishness, Piper’s device starting to click, its appendages raising in warning.

“We got something in here Blue.” She pointed to the room that once belonged to the hospital’s director, Dr. Pickman himself.

“I’m gonna let you take this one. I got your back from here” Piper stepped aside for her companion.

Lucas lifted his arms, and with them, the Spectral Displacer, a rifle specially made for capturing spirits. He stepped into the office with military precision, eyes locked on the sights.

‘Shoot first, ask later.’ Danse always taught him. And now, that ideology was going to be tested.

Cold sweat formed on Lucas’ brow, and he clenched the barrel of his weapon until his knuckles turned pale. A chill ran down his spine. He didn’t even need the EKG Device to know an otherworldy presence was there.

“Wherever…whatever you are…come out now. I’ll make this easy on you.”

The director’s chair slowly swiveled to meet him.

“Oh…hello!”

Lucas’ eyes widened at the apparition in front of him. Not out of fear…but something else.

The creature stood up and Lucas eyed it up and down. At first glance, it looked like a normal doctor, lab coat and all. But her glowing eyes and the way she hovered as she walked gave away that this was a poltergeist.

“Are you with the hospital security?” she asked.

“Who...are you?” Lucas asked.

“I am Curie!” the apparition said with a breathy French accent. “I am…well was, Dr. Pickman’s assistant in his experiments! Poor Monsieur Pickman. Such an awful way to go.”

‘Poor Dr. Pickman’ Lucas repeated in his head. He wondered how she could think that after the things he did.

“I repeat, are you hospital security?” the ghoul asked again.

“You…you helped Pickman kill those people?”

“Unfortunately, I did.” Curie replied with a downcast expression. “I did my best to help him see reason. ‘This is against Hippocratic Oath’ I said, but Monsieur Pickman…It was not his fault I am sure. He was just…misunderstood. Scared. I’m sure he even regretted what he did. Even what he did to me…I repeat, are you with hospital security?”

“Pickman…killed you too? You poor thing.” Curie’s story made Lucas feel sorry for the poor undead girl. Her kindness, as well as her…beauty? Lucas asked himself. His wedding ring started to feel unusually cold.

Curie floated closer, until her ice cold breath wisped itself over the ghost hunter’s face as she asked again. “Are you with hospital security?”

“Why do you keep asking me that?”

“Monsieur Pickman said to not let anyone in except hospital security!” Curie smiled.

Lucas was taken aback once more by Curie’s aloofness.

“Sure…I’m with hospital security.” Lucas lied.

“Oh good! Since there is no more work to be done, I think I will follow you out!” Curie beamed as she floated to Lucas’ side.

“I’m not sure that’s a good…”

“Blue, you almost done in there?” Piper called out.

Lucas looked at the door, and back at the beautiful apparition.

“Come with me.” Lucas said. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Lucas sprinted softly, using an alternate exit to get around his friend.

“Since we are leaving, can we make a stop first?” Curie asked.

“What do you need?”

“I managed to preserve my body and keep it in the operating theater. I simply must retrieve it!”

“Alright Curie. You lead the way.”

The duo ran through the halls of the hospital, dodging Danse and the others until the found the operating room theater, and there in the gurney laid a body wrapped in bandages and smelling of embalming fluid.

“Is that it?” Lucas asked.

“Oui! Do be careful Monsieur.”

Lucas crept forward towards her, but was stopped by an ice cold hand tightly wrapping itself on his wrist. Lucas looked to his side, and there was the spirit of the infamous Dr. Pickman himself.

“Curie, Curie, Curie…you’ve been a very naughty girl, killing me like that.”

Lucas raised his rifle to Pickman and blasted, but Pickman sidestepped before it could hit.

“And you there, I’ll teach you to come to my home and try to take my toys.”

Pickman levitated to the top of the theater and with a raise of his hand, a gathering of ghostly wails filled the room. Phantoms poured in from every direction. Restless spirits which Pickman helped create.

Lucas shot left and right, capturing them in the large device strapped to his back, but he was soon overwhelmed, grabbed and thrown to the floor.

“Curie…do something!” he called out.

Curie stared daggers at Pickman and floated to his position. “Monsieur Pickman, stop this at once!”

Pickman flicked his wrist and more of this ghostly minions attacked her now.

“You stupid, insolent girl. You want your body back so badly, then take it! That way I get to kill you again and again!” With a maniacal laugh, he ordered his ghouls to throw Curie down into the body. A bright light filled the room as Curie’s soul and body became whole once more.

Suddenly, Danse kicked down the door, spraying his own energy blasts at the ghosts covering Lucas.

“Blue, you okay?” he heard Piper’s voice call out.

Lucas stumbled to his feet once more. “I’m fine…save the girl.” He pointed to Curie, who was being held by her soft neck and Pickman’s grasp.

The gang shot at Pickman, but he was too quick for them.

“You cannot stop me. You cannot stop my work.” Pickman’s henchman swarmed them and his hold on Curie tightened even more.

Lucas thought fast until he had an idea.

“Curie, catch!” He removed his spare Spectral Removing pistol from his hip and threw it at Curie.

She managed to catch it in her nimble fingers, her fingers wrapping around the trigger and and unloading right in Pickman’s face. With a fading yell, he was absorbed into the barrel, and his minions soon disappeared. Curie fell from the where she was being held above everyone, and down into Lucas’ arms.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked as he brushed a short curl from her face. The moonlight from the window illuminated her delicate features and Lucas blushed.

“I…I am fine…I can breathe again…thank you Monsieur…I didn’t catch your name?”

“It’s Lucas.” He smiled down at her.

“Lucas” Curie’s felt the word roll down her perky lips.

Hancock laughed. “Alright you two lovebirds, let’s get out of here!”

“Agreed. Job well done everyone.”

Lucas carried Curie in his arms out of the hospital, and into the night.

A few months later, Curie was adjusting to her newfound life and job as a Paranormal Detective. She and Lucas were sent on a job to investigate a haunting in Diamond City.

“You ready for this Curie?”

Curie laughed, staring down at the golden ring on her finger.

“Always!”

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky


End file.
